


Первый в списке/Top of the List

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, timelines? What timelines?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна из целей Тони - переспать с таким количеством супергероев, с каким только возможно. У него даже есть список. И он очень надеется добавить Чарльза в этот список в ближайшее время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый в списке/Top of the List

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Top of the List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/416345) by [so_shhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_shhy/pseuds/so_shhy). 



Снова он здесь, отмечает про себя Чарльз. Думая громко, с иллюстрациями. Наглядными иллюстрациями. Вроде тех, что врезаются в память и всплывают в самый неподходящий момент. Как, например, в середине ночи.  
_Отвали,_ говорит ему Чарльз и поворачивается к Логану, который стоит рядом с кучкой перепуганных студентов. – Не мог бы ты выяснить, зачем явился сюда мистер Старк, и избавься от него, пожалуйста?  
Какой предлог будет на этот раз? Неделю назад он рекрутировал студентов в Мстители. Перед этим он хотел провести несколько тестов связанных с био-интерфейсом. Однажды его костюм, совершенно случайно, сломался, когда он пролетал как раз над особняком. Это уже становилось смешно.  
\- Избавиться или «избавиться»? – проворчал Логан.  
\- Отдам это дело в твои заботливые руки, - ответил Чарльз. Когти. Ну или что там от него избавится. – Просто убедись, что он ушел.  
\- Без проблем, браток, - произнес Логан. – Но, знаешь ли, на это можно было бы уже и забить. Он вряд ли отстанет. Кстати, в постели он просто зверь.  
Чарльз удивленно уставился на него. Откуда Логану знать, что Старк от него хочет? И откуда Логан знает… Нет, он же не делал этого. Господи, делал. Он сейчас думает об этом. Он вспоминает это.  
Боже мой… это впечатляет. Если это вообще физически возможно.  
\- Определенно нет, - непоколебимо отвечает он. – И я понятия не имею, почему мистер Старк намерен добавить меня в список своих любовников, но я знаю одно – он будет разочарован. Можешь так ему и передать.  
Логан ухмыляется и уходит. Всю эту ситуацию он находит забавной.  
Чарльз даже немного его ненавидит.  
***  
\- И я с огромным удовольствием представляю вам профессора Чарльза Ксавьера!  
Чарльз выезжает на коляске на сцену, где стоит Тони Старк, который держит микрофон и улыбается своей отвратительно-довольной улыбкой.  
\- Благодарю вас, мистер Старк, - произносит он угрюмо. Передавая микрофон, Тони делает так, чтобы они непременно коснулись друг друга руками, и Чарльз не может игнорировать как будто разряд электричества, пробегающий между ними.  
Этот ублюдок все еще думает об этом. Он думает об этом в то время, как Чарльз произносит свою речь о правах мутантов, не сводя глаз с микрофона, который Чарльз старается держать как можно дальше от своих губ.  
У него ушло несколько часов на то, чтобы написать эту речь. Это _очень важно_ , и он не позволит какому-то плейбою-супергерою с недотрахом отвлечь себя.  
Когда он заканчивает, то весь зал поднимается, взрываясь аплодисментами. Чарльз принимает аплодисменты и передает микрофон обратно.  
Старк вновь поглаживает его руку.  
– У тебя прекрасный рот, - говорит он, выдыхая. Чарльз вздрагивает, от этого шепота по его телу пробегают мурашки. Нет, он не заинтересован. Совсем нет.  
Господи, ну если только чуть-чуть.  
Спустившись со сцены, в качестве мести он посылает Старку сильное желание почесаться. Точнее, почесать свою задницу. Это совсем по-детски, но то, как Старк ерзает на сцене, сдерживаясь, стоит того.  
Когда Чарльз решает найти остальных Людей Икс, то кто-то внезапно возникает на его пути, и он безошибочно распознает присутствие бессмертного асгардского разума.  
\- Мудрые слова, друг мой, - возвышенно начинает Тор. – Ты воистину великий лидер людей.  
\- Благодарю, - вежливо отвечает Чарльз. – Если это заставит хотя бы одного человека обратить свой взор к проблеме мутантов, то значит оно того стоило.  
Тор кивает.  
– Таким битвам нет конца, - соглашается он. А затем уже более мягким и приглушенным голосом добавляет. – Но в некоторых битвах, если правильно продумать стратегию, могут победить обе стороны. Поверь, Тони Старк очень хороший советчик на поле битвы. Я разделил с ним радость многих великих побед.  
\- Поле битвы? – не понимая переспрашивает Чарльз.  
\- Искусство страсти – это великая и благородная война, - произносит Тор. И даже подмигивает.  
Господи.  
– Ты тоже? – интересуется Чарльз.  
Тор отвешивает ему неглубокий поклон.  
– Я имел такую честь.  
***  
Ему нужно увидеться с Капитаном Америка. Он сейчас в Нью-Йорке, не иначе как в башне Старка, и Чарльз не может придумать ни одной отмазки, чтобы избежать встречи. Вот черт.  
Как только он выходит из лифта, то понимает, что это плохая идея.  
\- Привет, красавчик, - приветствует его Старк, подходя ближе. – Должен признать, что при мыслях о тебе у меня руки так и чешутся. Даже без твоих фокусов.  
На нем майка в пятнах от машинного масла, обтягивающие джинсы и руки, блестящие от пота. Он выглядит аппетитно.  
\- Это может быть приравнено к сексуальному домогательству, - кратко бросает в ответ Чарльз.  
Старк демонстративно поднимает свои сильные, но чувствительные руки, грустно улыбаясь.  
– Хорошо. Я сдаюсь. Но просто знай, если передумаешь, то предложение еще в силе. В любое время дня или ночи. Я примчусь за доли секунды и, поверь, ты не будешь разочарован.  
Он вновь пристально смотрит на губы Чарльза.  
Чарльз игнорирует его, хоть и с некоторым трудом.  
– Я здесь, чтобы увидеться с Капитаном Америка. Можешь позвать его сюда?  
\- Секунду.  
Мысли Старка так и пульсируют в воздухе. Он наблюдает за тем, как Чарльз отходит в сторону, и он видит в нем объект своих желаний. Он действительно считает Чарльза великолепным.  
Нет, нет, нет, этого не будет.  
_Наверное,_ не будет.  
Встреча с Капитаном Америка проходит хорошо. Стив нравится Чарльзу: он порядочный и прямолинейный, и он недавно избавился от некоторых табу, навязанных ему его эпохой. Они планируют свои следующие политические шаги касательно продвижения прав мутантов, а также обсуждают ближайшие миссии. Чарльз сообщает ему последние новости об одном из Мстителей, приходящем в себя после последствий мысленного вмешательства, а также обсуждают предстоящую игру людей и мутантов, на которой Стив обещал выступить в качестве судьи.  
Внезапно Стив, деликатно кашлянув, произносит:  
\- Слушай, насчет Тони.  
Чарльз замирает.  
– Что насчет Тони?  
\- Я просто хотел сказать, что у него действительно получается уделять нужное внимание именно тому, чего ты хочешь, - честно признается Стив. – Он очень внимателен к другим. На самом деле, он самый внимательный мужчина из всех, с кем я… ну… ты понял.  
Он застенчиво улыбается, а кончики его ушей краснеют.  
У Чарльза просто отвисает челюсть. Капитан Америка? Для него вообще нет ничего святого?  
***  
У него есть список.  
Чарльз обычно не подглядывает чужие мысли, не получив разрешения, но тут он не может удержаться. Тони сидит как раз напротив него за большим столом в конференц-зале и смотрит куда-то наверх, думая о чем угодно, кроме самого совещания.  
Чарльз не может сдержать свое любопытство.  
В голове Тони это действительно выглядит как список. Обычно в его голове царит самый настоящий бардак, но в данном случае это конкретное и четкое изображение. Это воображаемый лист бумаги, на котором все имена записаны разными чернилами. И чертовски много этих имен из списка вычеркнуто.  
Чарльз Ксавьер возглавляет этот список. Его имя трижды подчеркнуто, а вокруг нарисованы звездочки. А снизу небольшая заметка «не думаю, что у меня есть хоть какой-то шанс, но я все равно буду пытаться», рядом с которой нарисовано множество грустных смайликов.  
Тони мысленно приписывает еще пару имен, но все его внимание приковано к самому первому пункту. Он разочарованно пририсовывает еще один грустный смайлик.  
Чарльз отчаянно пытается не рассмеяться. Это просто… по-своему мило. Это льстит. И интригует.  
А также возбуждает, потому что Тони думает о том, почему Чарльз номер один в его списке, и что он с ним сделает, если все же ему дадут шанс. В большинстве случаев, это те самые вещи, о которых Чарльз старался не думать в последнее время, и некоторые из них даже более интересны, чем он представлял. Сейчас Тони действительно очень, очень возбужден.  
И причина его возбуждения – Чарльз. Господи, как же хорошо, что сидят они за столом.  
Все Люди Икс говорили ему, что он слишком много работает. Они то и дело советуют ему расслабиться. А это будет весьма расслабляюще.  
В конце концов, все занимаются этим. Занимаются Тони. Какой от этого может быть вред?  
И он получил действительно хорошие отзывы.  
Чарльз вздыхает. Кого он обманывает? Он сам этого хочет и нет ни одной причины, почему он должен отказывать себе в подобном. Он протягивает ниточки свой силы, чтобы обозначить свое присутствие. Тони вздрагивает, поворачивает голову в сторону Чарльза, встречаясь с ним взглядом, без стеснения, соблазняя. Он улыбается.  
Чарльз улыбается в ответ. Он проникает в его разум и очень медленно вычеркивает свое имя из списка.  
***  
Ох, Господи. Это было действительно чертовски хорошо.  
Чарльз томно потягивается.  
– Десять из десяти.  
Тони широко улыбается, сидя на крае кровати и зашнуровывая ботинки.  
– Я рад.  
\- Я знаю, - самодовольно усмехается Чарльз. – Итак, кто следующий в списке? Я буду рад дать ему рекомендацию.  
Тони мысленно пробегает глазами по пунктам. Чарльз вновь решается подсмотреть. Он с удовлетворением смотрит на свое вычеркнутое имя и старается, хоть и безуспешно, не подсматривать остальные. Удивительно… но даже некоторые роботы не избежали этой участи.  
Он вновь пробегается взглядом к началу. Пометка на стикере прилеплена сверху. Там всего три слова.  
_Чарльз Ксавьер. Повторить._  
Чарльз пристально смотрит на Старка. Тони наклоняет голову, почти смущенно, и пожимает плечами.  
– Просто, чтобы ты знал, - говорит он. - Предложение все еще в силе. В любое время дня или ночи.  
Чарльз вновь опускает голову на подушку. Приятно, когда тебя ценят. Возможно, когда-нибудь, он еще припомнит Тони это предложение.


End file.
